Angel In The Darkness
by DemonWolf Alchemist
Summary: Edward has found out that the military has invaded Lior. In a fit, he immediately leaves to see what he can do. However, he has one primary objective in mind: Rose. One Shot. Rated for rape and gore. MATURE readers only.


An Angel In The Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, or any other series. This sucks...

"GODDAMNIT!! Why didn't anyone tell us about this sooner?!" Edward yelled as he sailed a giant sand-sailer he had formed using the sand and a few steel supplies. (Who's going to miss an old, broken down truck?) "I can't BELIEVE I had to eavesdrop on a leutenant's conversation to hear about it!!"

"Brother, do you think---" Al was cut off suddenly by an even more agitated yell.

"IF _ANYTHING_ HAS HAPPENED TO HER, MUSTANG IS GONNA _PAY OUT THE ASS!!!"_

_Yeah, he's worried, too._

They eventually found a large town in the desert, worried about a large blast they had seen a moment earlier. As they came to the edge of the city (the very edge, as in hitting the buildings), Edward jumped off the craft into the sand, after spinning the sailer to a stop.

After running into possibly a hundred soldiers (incapacitating quite a few of them), they found a secret military base. As they walked through the halls of the base, Edward remembered something that one of the villagers told him.

_"There's a place that the soldiers go occasionally, sometimes with prisoners. I haven't seen Rose for a while... God, I hope they didn't get her."_

At some point, they heard a faint noise. Not an ordinary background noise, though. As they walked more quickly towards it, the brothers started to realize their fears. It was a man's voice, but louder and more gruff than would normally be necessary. When they were close to the right location, they managed to make out what the man was saying and their fear grew exponentially. "Yeah, take that, you bitch! You like that, don't ya? I'm actually glad we didn't kill you right there..."

As Alfonse stood struck with fear, Edward started acting on instinct, without thought. He immediately ran to the door where they heard the voice. He clapped his hands, using his body to form his alchemical array, put them on the door, and broke down the stone and steel, causing a large flash of light that would surely stop anything that was going on in the room, dead in it's tracks.

What Ed and Al saw was nothing short of a nightmare. A soldier, with white hair, his back to the door, and his head turned from surprise. His pants were down on the floor, around his ankles, revealing his long, pale, ugly legs, although his coat was still on. He had a handgun in one hand. The other hand was infront of him, apparently having something to do with whatever was happening. In the corner of the room, on the floor, was a light brown dress with a clasp on the back and simple shoulder straps, and a pair of white, stained panties on top of them. There was a table near the back of the room, which had large stains of blood all over it.

In front of the man, they saw what was apparently a person, a girl, because of the long hair they saw running down her back. Her face was instantly recognizable, as she faced them slightly. Edward whispered, breathlessly, "_No..._"

The man was only stunned for a second, before he responded. "Who the hell are you?!!" He turned his gun on the shorter brother, who had been tossed into a berserk rage at the sight in front of him. He reacted with lightning-like speed, instantly grabbing the barrell of the gun at the end with his steel hand, inpervious to any bullets the soldier might fire. The young boy's reaction was startling in itself, causing the man to fire automatically.

_(POPP!!!)_ "Ahh!!!" The sound of the bullet ricocheting off of Edward's hand echoed in the room, and ran down the halls of the complex. The man fell onto his back, with his hand over his eye, bleeding profusely. Edward saw this, trying to calm his anger, until he realized something was missing. Or rather, some_one_. The girl who was down on the floor was gone.

"Huh? Where are--?!" He was stopped when he found her hiding in the corner of the room, naked, stuck in a fetal position, rocking herself. "Al!" Edward yelled, snapping his brother out of his freaked state. The giant suit of armor could be heard running into the back of the room, behind his older brother, to see the girl who was balled up in the corner.

"It's..." Al stared at the young girl who had been scared.

"Rose..?" Edward asked gently, laying his good hand on Rose's arm. She jerked it back, but raised her head slightly, enough for the brothers to see her eyes. They both saw the same terrible sight: her eyes were glazed, emotionless. It was a sign that she had broken herself off from the world to avoid the pain she endured. "Rose..." Edward felt the sting in his eyes, the tears forming on his lashes. He pulled himself together, though. "Forgive me, Rose, but I need to see something." He put one hand between her legs, pulling her hips apart slightly.

"Brother, what are you doing?!" Alfonse was amazed at the scene in front of him.

Edward just ignored his brother's voice, as he found blood stains all over the insides of her legs. "No, _damnit!!_ We're too late!"

Just then, the brothers heard a voice behind them. "You bastards! I'LL KILL YOU!!" The man shot his gun again, aiming directly for the center of Edward's head.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" The sound of Rose's scream was deafening, almost drowning out the sound of the ricochet. As she dug her head back into her arms, huddled in a ball in the corner of the dark, dank, horrible-smelling room, Edward turned his head, staring in shock at the man who now lie frozen stiff in fear. This time, Alfonse had reacted, saving his brother's life, blocking the bullet with his large arm.

"Hmmnnnn..." Edward growled in anger, a low, almost demonic growl, something even Alfonse didn't hear very often. Al knew that this was no time to do anything to further upset his brother. "Alfonse..." Edward stared forward, not blinking, and raising himself up slowly, using only his legs. "Stay here, and guard her. This won't take long." Ed took one step forward, and stopped for a second, lowering his head slightly. "And don't look..." Alfonse followed his brother's instructions. He put one arm around Rose, and refused to look around until he was told. Edward transmuted his arm to create a large, dougle-edge blade. The soldier, now too nervous to keep steady, shot blindly at the boy walking slowly towards him, missing almost every time, and only hitting him once, scratching the side of his neck, as Edward blocked the last shot.

"Rose, it'll be okay." Al whispered to scared girl in his grasp. The sound of their familiar voices had some affect on her, as she started moving her eyes, to look up at Edward through the space under Al's arm.

"You bastard..." Edward growled lowly as he neared closer to the man. He had run out of bullets, and desperately tossed his gun at Edward, who simply swatted it away like a bug. "I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT _NOW!!!_" He jumped into the air, and landed on him, running his arm directly towards the man's chest, digging his blade into his left shoulder. The man yelled out in pain. Rose screamed out in fear. The sound of running and other voices was heard in the hallway. Edward pulled out his arm from the man's bleeding shoulder, clapped his hands, and put his left hand on the ground, transmuting several blocade walls throughout the complex. _"I'm not done with you yet!"_ He turned his attention back to the soldier. "What the _hell_ were you doing this for?!!"

"Please, stop! I was just acting on orders!"

"WHO THE HELL ORDERED _THIS_?!! No person has the right to do something this depraved an disgusting! You don't deserve to live!!" He raised up his hand again. The man's eyes widened in fear for his life. He raised his hands over his face, only to be surprised by an excrutiating pain where only moments ago, there was pleasure. "But you're lucky I'm not a murderer." Edward looked him in the eyes darkly, and pulled his metal arm up, the blade covered in blood and a white, sticky substance. "I've never approved of killing people, no matter what the motive is, _but torture is always an OPTION!!!"_

"No, please! I'll never do it again!! I PROMISE!!" The man screamed in agony.

"I know you won't, because I'm not giving you the _CHANCE!!_" Without hesitation, he grabbed hold of the man's already softened member with his left hand (he had on his glove), and attacked it with the blade on his right arm.

_"No, PLEA---"_ He was cut off by the sudden pain and numbness. He stared in horror as the boy crouching over him looked up at him, with blood spewing across his face and hair, and held up his hand. He stood up, dropping the item to the ground, and stomped on it.

"Now, _pull_ up your pants and _wipe_ that mess off! It's an _embarassment!"_ Edward walked away from the man, not giving a second glance. He tossed the blood off his blade, changed his arm back to normal, and transmuted the blood on his face into water and a few harmless gas substances. There was now no trace of it. He grabbed the dress on the floor, and walked towards his brother. _It must be a big nervous shock. I thought he would be yelling in pain by now._

"Get up, Al." Alfonse got up off of Rose without a word. Ed kneeled down to Rose with her dress in his hands. He talked to her softly, even comfortingly. "Rose, it's time to go." She raised her head slightly to look at him, his soft gaze having an apparent affect on her mind. "Now, let's get you dressed, and we can leave." He held out the dress in his hands, and she took it, hesitantly. She got up slowly, making Al turn his head in embarrassment, and put the dress on. When it got stuck in a roll, Ed helped to undo it, and pulled it softly the rest of the way down.

"AAA_AAAHHHH!!!!!..."_ Now the pain had finally registered in the soldier's brain, causing unbearable agony and uncontrolable yelling. This caused Rose to withdraw herself again.

"Al, grab Rose and come on!" Ed transmuted another blade from his arm.

"But Brother, what about---"

"We have everything we need! Now come on!" He clapped and tossed his hand on the ground again, removing the blocks to the exit. Then, he turned and told the fallen soldier, "Tell everyone you see what Edward Elric did to you. If I ever find anyone else who was involved in this, they get the same punishment!" Alfonse grabbed Rose, who was screaming again in fear, in his arms, and followed his brother. They only ran into a few more soldiers, all of whom Edward beat unconscious and bloody, quickly. They escaped the city easily, thanks to the confusion, and a large transmutation performed when they reached the remaining soldiers. Edward turned to the handful of civilians who stood in awe and fear of this spectacle. "Get everyone you possibly can, and get out of this city now! There should still be a large tunnel under the old temple! I don't know how long these soldiers will be out, so you'd better be quick!" With that, the group of three left.

Once they found the sailer, they rode it all the way into the nearest city, miles away.

It was past sunset. The brothers were sitting quietly across from each other on the train, and Rose was sitting beside Ed, covered in a large blanket. Her eyes still had the glassy look to them, and were staring into nothing in particular. Ed had been staring out the window, with a sorrowful look on his face. Al just looked back and forth between them occasionally. Ed finally broke the silence.

"Al, can you go get us something to eat?" He never even moved his head.

"Uh,.. sure." He waited for a second. "Brother, did we---"

"There was no reason to get them, Al. She's already covered up, and they were too dirty for her to wear again, anyway. Those sick bastards can keep them, and _my_ little present, as souveniers."

Al got the point of the evasion, and walked away, leaving Ed and Rose alone. There was no one else on this car, most likely because of the smell Rose had. Ed didn't mind, though. "Rose," he started, turning to face her, his big golden eyes looking into her glassy, velvet ones. "I'm sorry, Rose. I never thought that... this would..." He felt the tears welling up again, but he knew he couldn't hold them back, or he didn't want to. "Rose?.." He put one hand on her arm, which tensed in reaction. Pain hit his heart at this sight, showing in his eyes. "Please... Please forgive me, Rose..." Ed started to sob, covering his eyes with his hands. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to... Please!.." He kept his eyes covered, letting his elbows drop to his knees. But then, he heard a voice.

"Ed... Ed..ward?"

He gasped, and raised his head slowly to face her. "Rose?" She was looking back at him, the glassy look in her eyes fading. The soul was slowly returning. "Is that you, Rose?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Edward..." She slowly smiled. "You came for me..."

"Rose!" He tossed his arms around her, without even realizing it. "Can you ever forgive me, Rose?" He continued to cry even more for her.

She simply wrapped her arms around him in return. "Thank you, Edward. I knew you would come for me." She started to cry with him. This went on for a few minutes.

When they finally finished, Rose laid her head on Edward's shoulder. (She was sitting on his left.) "Where are we, Ed?"

"We're on a train, Rose, and we're going somewhere you'll never have to worry about anything like that, ever again. I promise." Ed paused for a moment, to think. "Neither should the other people. I told them to get out using the the tunnel under the temple while the soldiers were still unconscious." Rose sighed in relief for her loved ones, and hugged up against Edward, pulling him tighter to her. He laid his head on top of hers, as the train continued to roll along the tracks, conveniently headed straight for Rizembul.


End file.
